


I Am Here With You, I Am Here With You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steaming It Up Series: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Netflix and Chill, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Showers, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Vomiting, Watching Movies, Watching T.V./Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Billy finally gets a chance to take of his lover, while he is dealing with radiation poisoning, what happens between the couple?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I Am Here With You, I Am Here With You:

*Summary: Billy finally gets a chance to take of his lover, while he is dealing with radiation poisoning, what happens between the couple?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was asleep peacefully, one second, with his lover, & fiancé, Commander Billy Harrington in his arms, The next thing, that he knows, He is rushing into the bathroom, & made it to the toilet in record time, covered in sweat, as he was puking his brains out, Another side effect from the radiation poisoning.

 

As he was doing this, He thought to himself, **"God, I ** _hate_** being sick"** , & then he did another round, before he took a break, & sat on the ground, & leaned his back against the tub, He never thought his life was gonna consist of this, He thought that he & Billy were gonna start planning their future, & wedding together, Not him dealing with radiation poisoning, & everything that comes with it.

 

Billy woke up, & he found that he wasn't with Steve anymore, & he heard sounds coming from the bathroom, & he knew that Steve was sick again, **"Poor guy"** , The Young Commander thought to himself, as he was getting up, & check on Steve, Making sure that he was okay. "Steve, Are you okay, Baby ?", he asked, "I am fine, Don't come in, Please ?", The Former Seal was begging. "Too late", Billy said, & he opened & entered the room, & closed the door behind him, He was shocked to see what he found.

 

"Oh, Babe", Billy said, as he helped him off of the ground, The Five-O Commander said with a sad expression, "I am sorry", "Don't be, Let's take a shower, & I am with you, I am with you, Also, I know that you can't sleep right now, How about some **_Netflix_** for awhile, til we do ?", Steve smiled,  & nodded, "I love you", "I love you too, Babe", Billy said, & he set up the shower for the two of them. They went inside, as soon as the water was warm, & cleaned themselves up.

 

When they were done, Billy dried off Steve, & then himself, They got dressed in fresh sleepwear, & they headed downstairs, where they made some warm milk, & set up the **_Netflix_** service, After the end of the first movie, Steve fell asleep, Billy smiled,  & whispered, "I love you, Steven, So much", he told the brunette, & joined the handsome man, after he shuts the t.v. off.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
